Pausen
by Joey Potter
Summary: Meget, meget, meget, meget, meget fjollet, total sindssyg og hjerneblæst historie. Anyway, læs den bare, men husk at reviewe!


Disclaimer: Jeg ejer ikke noget, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
A/N: Denne historie er resultatet af al for lang tids læsning af fjollede parodi-fics her på FFN. Den hører IKKE til blandt de af mine 'skriblerier' som jeg er stolt af, men. nå ja, nyd den eller lad være.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vi kender da personerne fra Harry Potter bøgerne.gør vi ikke? Vi tror vi gør, men er vi lige så sikre efter, at vi har hørt om:  
  
PAUSEN!  
  
"Åhh, nu må jeg have en pause", sagde Joanne til sig selv og strakte sig. "Jeg har næsten helt ondt i ryggen af at sidde i samme stilling så længe". Hun rejste sig fra computeren, hvor hun havde siddet og skrevet Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban. Hun havde netop færdiggjort 10. Kapitel. "I må gerne holde pause nu, venner", sagde hun. "Åh, endelig!" udbrød Hermione træt. "Jeg er så træt af at være den søde og artige pige, der læser og læser og vil have alle fag og alt det pis. Hvorfor må jeg ikke være bare en lille smule frækkere? Og så den åndssvage kat, der forfølger mig overalt! Jeg bliver vanvittig!" "Den er ikke åndssvag!" sagde Ron vredt. "Skævben er nuttet. Han har sådan et sødt udtryk i ansigtet". "Hvem har ringet din telefon op, din idiot?" sagde Hermione til ham. "Jeg fatter ikke, at jeg gik med til at være venner med dig og Harry! Harry er den mest." Hun blev afbrudt af Harry, der gik forbi. "Åh, Herm", sagde han. "Gider du ikke lige smutte ned efter en cola til mig? Du betaler, jeg har andet at bruge mine penge til". "Det gider jeg sgu da ikke!" råbte Hermione. "Og hvis du kalder mig 'Herm' en gang til, så." "Så hvad? Vil du slå mig, måske?" sagde Harry hånligt. En lyshåret dreng kom løbende til Harry. "Hvem vil slå dig? Bare sig til, så skal jeg." "Rolig, Draco. Ingen vil slå mig. Men Herm gider ikke hente en cola til mig". "Jamen, det kan jeg da gøre. Alt for dig, Harry". Draco kyssede Harrys hånd og løb ned for at hente en cola til ham.  
  
Nu kom Percy løbende forbi. "Hov, Perce! Hvor skal du hen i den fart?" spurgte Ron. "Jeg flygter fra Dumbledore! Han er edderspændt rasende over at jeg smed en stinkbombe efter ham lige før". Percy fnisede, men så sig så over skulderen, hvor en meget vred Dumbledore kom gående med stormskridt. "Ups, vi ses!" råbte Percy og skyndte sig væk. Dumbledore nåede hen til dem. "Var det Percy Weasley?" spurgte han. "Ja, det var", svarede Ron. "Godt. Jeg må have fat i ham, før han forulemper flere lærere, han er en skændsel for skolen". Dumbledore skyndte sig forbi Harry, der stod og ordnede sit hår, mens han mumlede noget om "forbandede forfatter, ødelægger mit hår", og videre i den dur.  
  
I det samme lød der et brag og derefter høj latter. Det lød umiskendeligt som Percy. Dumbledores øjne skød lyn, da han et øjeblik efter kom tilbage med Percy. "Vanartede unge!" sagde han vredt. "Tænk at kaste fyrværkeri efter sine brødre! Aldrig har jeg hørt magen! Jeg må tale med din mor, Weasley! Det her kan ikke blive ved med at gå." Han forsvandt med Percy, og et øjeblik efter dukkede Fred og George op. "Nu må du altså snart holde op", sagde George irriteret til Fred. "Jeg bliver nødt til at påtale Percys urespektable opførsel overfor Dumbledore. Det hører virkelig ingen steder hjemme, at han." "Men George." afbrød Fred. "Lad være med at afbryde mig, når jeg taler!" sagde George vredt. "Hvis han ikke lærer, hvordan man opfører sig, vil han aldrig få et anstændigt job ude i verden. Selv har jeg, som I jo ved, planer om at søge ind ved Ministeriet for Magi, men næ, nej. Percy tror at hele livet er sjov og ballade. Jeg forstår ikke, hvordan vi kan være i familie med ham. Nå, men Fred, du ville sige noget?" "Jo." begyndte Fred, på den nervøse måde, han altid talte på, når hans replikker ikke var fastlagt i forvejen. "Det var jo bare det..han er jo trods alt vores bror..jeg mente bare, at det måske var forkert at sladre, men hvis du mener det skal være sådan, George, så." "Ja, nemlig!" afbrød George. "Hvis jeg synes det skal være sådan! Det er dit problem. Du siger intet selv! Jeg må altid føre ordet og klare det hele og ordne alting, mens du bare står der med dit evindelige 'hvis du synes det, George'." George fortsatte med at snakke, mens han og Fred forsvandt ud af rummet.  
  
"Jeg fatter ikke, at de to fyre spiller de frækkeste på hele skolen i de bøger!" udbrød Neville. "Nej, jeg forstår det heller ikke", sagde Parvati til ham. "George med alt hans snak om lov og orden og regler og blablabla. Det er da ikke så underligt, at Fred bare gør hvad han bliver bedt om". "Ja, og hvad mener du ellers om Percy? Hvordan kan han holde ud at spille så pæn og ordentlig hele tiden?" spurgte Neville, det var som sædvanlig ham, der havde styr på samtalen. "Ja, det er underligt. Men han sørger jo også for at afreagere i pauserne. Han er hyperaktiv!" svarede Parvati. Hun og Neville havde længe været bedste venner, men de fik kun mulighed for at snakke ordentligt sammen i pauserne, derfor var de sjældent til at komme i kontakt med på de tidspunkter.  
  
I mellemtiden var Draco kommet tilbage med Harrys cola, og da Harry havde drukket den, spænede Draco straks afsted igen for at få pant for flasken.  
  
Ron så sig omkring efter Skævben. Han ville gerne nusse lidt med katten, nu hvor de endelig havde pause. I bøgerne fik han aldrig chancen for det, og nu, hvor Hermione var forsvundet ind for at se en af de evindelige tegnefilm om Tom & Jerry, som hun var helt vild med, kunne hun jo ikke beklage sig over ham. Hendes latter kunne høres inde fra fjernsynsstuen. "Hahaha, åh Gud! Jeg overlever ikke den her! Ja, godt Jerry! Lige mellem tænderne! Auv! Det må have gjort ondt!"  
  
"Skævben?" kaldte Ron. "Hvor er du? Kom til farmand!" Ron ledte og ledte, og kom til at gå ind i Harry, der nu stod og fik sine sko pudset af Draco. "Ron, din store idiot! Kan du ikke se, vi er i gang med noget her?" skreg Harry. "Rolig Harry. Der er ikke noget galt med Ron. Ron er da en flink fyr, ikke sandt?" sagde Draco. Harry himlede med øjnene. "Gu' er han ej! Han er dybt irriterende! Jeg kan ikke klare det hår! Hvorfor helvede får du det ikke farvet?" "Fald nu ned, Harry. Der er ingen grund til at hidse sig op", sagde Draco, der som sædvanlig bare sad og smilede dumt. "Hold nu din kæft, din lallende idiot!" skreg Harry. "Naturligvis, Harry. Hvis du vil have det, Harry", sagde Draco og vendte tilbage til skopudsningen.  
  
Imens var Ron lige så stille forsvundet. Lidt efter kom han tilbage med Skævben i armene. Katten spandt og så ud til at nyde Rons nærvær. De to satte sig i en lænestol og Ron aede og aede Skævben, og Skævben spandt og spandt. De var begge to helt tabt for omverdenen, indtil Ron udbrød: "Ih, du godeste! Jeg bliver nødt til at få skrevet den stil færdig, hvis jeg vil gøre mig nogen forhåbninger om et 13-tal! Sidste gang fik jeg et 10-tal, det vil jeg ikke have igen". Han for ud, og Hermiones stemme lød inde fra fjernsynsstuen: "Slap dog af, Ron! Lektier og karakterer betyder ikke alt. Der er andre ting her i livet!" Men Ron hørte ikke efter, han havde allerede fordybet sig i store bøger, der muligvis kunne give ham mere viden om stilemnet.  
  
"Draco! Den højre er ikke pudset ordentligt! Der er et fnug der!" sagde Harry irriteret. "Ærligt talt, det er ikke til at få ordentlige folk nu om dage!" "Undskyld, Harry, undskyld. Jeg pudser dem igen lige med det samme", sagde Draco og fandt pudsegrejerne frem.  
  
Nu lød der gråd ude bagved. "Stakkels Fred", sagde Parvati medfølende. "Nu har George igen fået ham til at græde". "Ja, stakkels fyr", svarede Neville. "Men hvad kan vi gøre? Han kan jo bare lade være med at følge i hælene på George hele tiden. Ingen tvinger ham til det. Måske skulle vi spørge, om han vil gå sammen med os i pauserne i stedet?" "Ja, god ide! Det gør vi i næste pause", sagde Parvati, lykkelig over at kunne hjælpe nogen.  
  
Nu kom Joanne tilbage. "Så, nu er jeg klar igen. Lad os se at komme videre. Hermione, sluk for tossekassen og kom herind til os andre! Harry, kom herover!" Harry gik modvilligt over til hende, vel vidende om hvad hun ville gøre. Hun rodede hans hår godt sammen, og han sukkede. "Jeg bruger næsten halvdelen af pausen på at få det til at sidde!" beklagede han sig. "Men jeg vil have, at Harry skal have viltert hår, og jeg er forfatteren, så jeg bestemmer", sagde Joanne. "Er der nogen af jer, der har set Percy? Jeg bryder mig ikke om at have ham ude af syne!" "Ja, jeg har netop iagttaget vores yderst uansvarlige storebror bevæge sig over mod skoven", sagde (hvem ellers?) George. "Årh altså! Neville, du løber hurtigst, vil du ikke lige finde ham og få ham med tilbage?" spurgte Joanne. "Jo, selvfølgelig", sagde Neville og forsvandt ud af døren.  
  
Et par minutter senere var han tilbage med Percy. "Godt! Tak skal du have, Neville", sagde Joanne taknemmeligt og satte sig ved computeren. "Nå, alle sammen! Så er pausen slut, lad os se at komme i gang med 11. Kapitel. Det skal hedde.hmm.jo! Prestissimo, ja, det er en god titel!" "Er det mig, der skal have en Prestissimo?" spurgte Harry. "Ja, selvfølgelig. Du er jo helten". "Nå, endelig!" svarede Harry. Det er jo 148 sider siden du lod mig kigge på den kost i Diagonalstræde!" "Hvorfor er det altid Harry, der får alt det gode? Jeg vil også have noget!" sagde Ron vredt. "Ron, jeg har jo lovet dig at du får en ugle i slutningen! Og vil I så alle sammen klappe i, så vi kan komme videre med denne her bog? Husk, vi har en deadline". Hun vendte ansigtet mod computeren og begyndte at skrive. 


End file.
